Final alternativo
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Vio como ambos hechizos chocaban, después sintió que era lanzado hacia atrás y, por último, oscuridad.


Vio como ambos hechizos chocaban, después sintió que era lanzado hacia y, por último, oscuridad.

Contempló la oscuridad, durante horas, días, años...Hasta que le pareció que siempre había vivido en vuelto en aquel mundo sin luz ni colorido.

-Harry...-sollozó una voz.

Él la reconoció, era Ginny. Pero...¿dónde estaba?

Miraba de un lado a otro pero no veía la cabellera pelirroja por ningún lado.

"Ginny"quiso llamarla pero no podía hablar. Era como si la oscuridad atrapara sus sentidos y le impidiese utilizarlos.

-Harry, no me dejes...

Las imágenes se sucedieron con rapidez delante de los ojos de Harry: La batalla, el enfrentamiento, los hechizos, la caída...

"Hola, Harry"ante los asustados ojos de Harry apareció la imagen de una mujer familiar,"¿no me recuerdas?".

Harry la miró sorprendido y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse allí suspendido en aquella oscuridad donde solo se escuchaba a una desconsolada Ginny llorar.

"Parece que ya nos olvido"otra figura se apareció junto a la mujer.

Harry, de haber podido, hubiese llorado.

"Mamá,papá"los llamó,"¿pero cómo...?"

"¿No lo adivinas,Harry? " dijo Lupin,apareciéndose junto a Sirius y Dumbledore.

"¿He...he muerto?"su madre asintió.

"Has vencido a Voldemort"intentó animarlo Sirius.

"No ha ganado nadie, Sirius"le corrigió Dumbledore,"ambos han muerto".

Harry, mientras tanto, sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Por un lado, se sentía feliz por volver a ver a todas aquellas personas a las que tanto había extrañado y haber derrotado, al fin, Voldemort. Pero el hecho de marcharse y no poder volver a abrazar a Ginny, ni volver a jugar al ajedrez con Ron, ni hablar con Hermione sobre preguntas tan existenciales como los doce usos de la sangre de dragón le hacían sentir un gran vacío en su interior.

"Harry, ha llegado el momento de despedirse de ellos"Harry miró a su padre comprendiendo a quienes se refería.

"Voy a extrañarlos mucho"murmuró.

"Tienes dos minutos"le informó Dumbledore ante de que sus imágenes se desvanecieran, de nuevo, para dar lugar a la imagen de Ginny, cuyos ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas.

-Ginny...-murmuró sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba.

-Harry-sonrió Hermione que estaba arrodillada junto a Ginny y él.

-¡Estás vivo! -exclamó Ron que se sujetaba un brazo que le sangraba.

-No por mucho...-dijo en un susurro-solo vengo a despedirme.

Hermione y Ron negaron incrédulo ante lo que él les decía.

-No,no lo vamos a permitir-Hermione sacó su varita.

-Hermione...se acabó...debo irme...

-No,Harry...-se le quebró la voz.

-No llores sino es porque ahora llegan días más soleados y felices-sonrió él mientras miraba a Ron y a ella alternativamente.

Ginny permaneció en silencio, sin pronunciar palabra.Harry se percató de ello y la miró.Lo que vio en sus ojos lo sorprendió, no había dolor, ni miedo, ni reproche, había serenidad, tranquilidad, paz...

-Te entiendo-fue lo único que dijo ella y le besó, fue un beso dulce y sincero que quedó grabado en la memoria de ellos por siempre.

Cuando se separaron, lo único que Harry dijo, fue:

-Adios.

Y cerró los ojos, con la imagen de una Ginny sonriéndole, entendiendo que debía irse y aparecieron, nuevamente sus padres y los demás.

"Has hecho lo correcto,Harry"le dijo su madre.

"Sí"afirmó Lupin.

"¿ Y ahora qué sucede?" preguntó con desgana.

"Ahora, vamos a llevarte a un lugar donde podrás descansar, al fin"le dijo su padre.

"¡Harry!"lo llamó una voz a su espalda.Se giró y la vio.

"¡Ginny!"la abrazó"¿pero cómo has...?"

"Llevo esperando mucho para estar contigo"respondió ella.

Él miró confuso hacia el resto.

"El tiempo no pasa igual aquí que en la tierra"le dijo Sirius.

Tras Ginny, fueron apareciendo Ron, Hermione, Neville, la señora y el señor Weasley...

"Bueno,creo que ya deberíamos seguir o ocasionaremos un atasco de magnitudes incalculables"rió un joven señor Weasley.

Y juntos caminaron hacia un destino incierto pero eso no importaba, estaban todos juntos.

No sé si les guste,solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió y quise compartirla con ustedes


End file.
